Uno, dos, tres
by R.S.Black
Summary: Aún en la adversidad, siempre va a haber alguien ahí para sostener tu mano y decirte "tranquilo. Aquí estoy". Conjunto de viñetas con temas variados. Segunda viñeta, Sirius.
1. Realidad

Regresé (: Emm, bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, la verdad. Después de más de un año sin poder hacer nada, la inspiración volvió a mi después de sus largas vacaciones y, vamos, que no es el mejor fic del mundo, pero es un comienzo. Las extrañé, lo juro, a las que aún siguen ahí a pesar del tiempo y a las que se quieran integrar.

Gracias por seguir ahí. Las quiero.

**R.S.B**

P.D: digamos que esto no es one shot. Digamos que probablemente sea mi espacio para poner aquí todo lo que se me venga a la mente. Se llama Un dos tres, porque no tengo mucho inspiración a estas horas de la noche. Pero me gusta mucho. Por si acaso, es un conjunto de viñetas de temas variados así que puede haber cualquier cosa, ustedes solo recen para que no salga nada mal (:

* * *

**Realidad**

Hermione siempre estuvo conciente de que todo esto iba a suceder. Siempre supo que en algún momento toda la relativa normalidad que habían tenido hasta ese punto debía derrumbarse para darle paso al oscuro e incierto futuro que les deparaba, no solo a ellos tres, sino a todo el mundo mágico.

Había estado siempre tan alerta al más mínimo detalle para salir de improvisto ―. A ordenar los libros, a guardar la ropa, a aprender hechizos.―, que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que esa docena de mortífagos apareciera en la boda y los obligara a salir de ahí en cuestión de segundos.

Pero que estuviera preparada, nunca significó que quisiera que sucediera tan rápido.

Fue como un balde de agua fría, si es completamente honesta, fue como si un hilo invisible amarrado a su pecho la halara hacia la realidad y la devolviera de golpe a la vida que le había tocado vivir.

― ¿Estás despierta, Hermione?

La voz de Ron a su lado la exalta un poco y espanta los malos pensamientos de su mente. Tiene que voltearse un poco para verlo a la cara y es un tanto incómodo, la verdad, hacerlo sobre los almohadones en los que Ron, en un arranque de caballerosidad, la obligó a dormir.

― ¿Qué sucede, Ron? ― pregunta en un susurro para no despertar a Harry. Es un verdadero milagro que haya podido conciliar el sueño después de los intensos dolores en la cicatriz.

― Estaba pensando en que… ― responde y hace una pausa indecisa, como si no supiera como expresarse. Se escucha nervioso y Hermione lo mira fijamente y lo incita a seguir con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

― ¿En qué?

Ron la mira de vuelta y cuando lo hace ― con esos ojos azules y enormes que tiene.―, algo dentro de ella se mueve con una fuerza tal que tiene que desviar la mirada para no sonrojarse. Esos temblores han sido constantes aquel verano y Hermione siente que va a vomitar cada vez que apararecen.

― En que no me despedí de ellos ― responde, y Hermione tiene que preguntarle de nuevo porque no entiende nada de lo que dice.― Estaba pensando en eso. En que antes de irnos de la fiesta, no pude despedirme de mi familia y ahora me arrepiento de haber estado tan preocupado comiendo pastel.

La broma del final no hace que la chica sonría. Al contrario, la declaración de Ron hace que frunza el ceño porque no se esperaba ese comentario. Ron nunca se ha caracterizado por ser la persona más expresiva del mundo si de su familia se trata y verlo así, tan vulnerable a lo que pueda pasar, la descoloca y deslumbra a partes iguales.

No sabe si sonreírle para calmarlo o besarlo de una buena vez y calmar la desesperación que la carcome por dentro.

"_Las cosas en las que piensas, Hermione, por Merlín"_

― Todo va a estar bien, Ron. ― dice, en cambio, para tranquilizarlo.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ― pregunta con un tono de necesidad agobiante ―. Voldemort se ha infiltrado hasta en el ministerio y ya no se puede confiar en nadie, y...

― Lo sé, porque estamos juntos, Ron ― responde y al ver que se puede malinterpretar, aclara ― Los tres, digo, tú, Harry y yo. Los tres. ― se siente como una estúpida después de terminar, pero Ron está tan ocupado con sus divagaciones, que no cae en la cuenta de su nerviosismo. ― Y mientras eso siga así, nada puede pasarnos.

Hermione no está segura de nada de lo que dice, pero Ronald asiente casi inconcientemente y sigue mirando el techo de Grimmauld Place con aire pensativo. Un bostezo le arruga el rostro y las diminutas pecas casi invisibles que tiene en las nariz se le acentúan un poco a la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana del salón.

Hermione sabe desde hace mucho tiempo también que lo que siente por el chico pelirrojo acostado a su lado ya no es solo un simple cariño de amistad. Es algo más. Es un algo que le revolotea en el estómago, le sube por la garganta y le llega a las mejillas hasta encendérselas. Es un algo inexplicable que no aparece en sus libros y la hace sentir insegura.

― Hermione, cuando salgamos de aquí, quiero que me prometas que no vas a exponerte.

― ¿Exponerme? ― pregunta confundida.― ¿Exponerme a qué?

― A que algo malo pueda pasarte. ― responde con seriedad y con el ceño fruncido ―. Sé que de ahora en adelante vamos a estar expuestos a un peligro constante, estoy conciente de eso, pero... pero no quiero que tú te expongas aún más. ― continúa, aún mirando el techo ― No si yo no estoy ahí para ayudarte.

A Hermione le da un vuelco en el estómago después de la última frase.

― No soy tonta, Ron, no voy a hacer nada que me ponga en peligro. ― dice ―. Pero si tú o Harry me necesitan, ten pon seguro que no voy a dudar en hacerlo.

Ron se da media vuelta para volver a mirarla y le toma la mano con fuerza. Hermione no se lo esperaba y abre los ojos, sorprendida.

― Tienes que prometérmelo, Hermione. ― Le ordena, con tono desafiante ―. No mi importa si yo o Harry o el mismísimo Merlín estamos en peligro, mientras no sea estrictamente necesario te pido que no te expongas.

― ¿A qué se debe tanta preocupación? ― pregunta un tanto enfurruñada porque nunca le ha gustado que le den órdenes.

― A que nunca me perdonaría si te pasa algo.

La sinceridad de Ron es desconcertante y Hermione no encuentra palabras para rebatirle. Ronald toma su silencio como un si y no vuelve a decir nada más hasta quedarse dormido. A Hermione le cuesta un poco hacer lo mismo, quizás porque está demasiado ocupada intentando descifrar cuando fue que aquel pelirrojo de carácter prepotente se convirtió en el hombre que es ahora o quizás sea porque Ron no le ha soltado la mano.

Sea cual sea la razón, no es mucho tiempo el que pasa antes de que el sueño la venza y haga que cierre los ojos.

También sabe que la imagen de Ron pidiéndole que sea cuidadosa y tomándole la mano, no se le va a borrar de su mente en mucho tiempo.

En mucho mucho tiempo.

* * *

En mis pensamientos, Ron siempre ha tenido esa necesidad de preocuparse por la gente que ama, a pesar de lo fastidioso que puede llegar a ser, sé que detrás de todo eso hay alguien así, como el que acabo de describir.

La escena es del séptimo libro, cuando Harry despierta y ve que las manos de Ron y Hermione están muy juntas y se siente un poco solo. La leí y me inspiré, gracias a Dios.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, en serio. Si quieren decirme algo, el globito amarillo de allá abajo sirve y no es necesario decir que me harían muy feliz (:

**R.S.B**


	2. Inmortalidad

_Volvi ! :) jajaajajaaja, no tengo mucho que decir, solo un enorme GRACIAS por las personitas que leyeron el one shot anterior y dejaron reviews, sus comentarios siempre me alegran el día. _

_Espero que éste también les guste :)_

_Un beso_

_P.D: digamos que esta historia es una escena perdida, de cuando Sirius fue a Hogwarts en tercero para encontrar a Peter. Siempre he pensado que Dumbledore debía haber sabido algo y, de alguna forma u otra, debió haber hablado con él en algún momento. Alucinaciones mías, quizás, pero así me quiere la gente. En fin, las quiero ! _

_**R.S.B**_

* * *

**Inmortalidad**

En doce años pasan muchas cosas.

Ocurren catástrofes naturales y gente muere alrededor del mundo en cuestión de segundos. En doce años, la vida de muchos se marchita y se apaga y nunca vuelve a ser la misma aunque alguien luche, golpee y lo intente con todas sus fuerzas.

Doce años son demasiado tiempo. Son momentos perdidos, son lugares desconocidos, son vidas que pasan sin que nadie se de cuenta y ojos que se oscurecen irremediablemente cuando ya no hay nada por lo que luchar. Cuando la esperanza se hace a un lado y aparece aquella sensación de estar siempre solo y sentir que le tienes miedo a cualquier cosa.

_Inclusive a ti mismo._

Doce años son los que pasan antes de que Harry Potter ― el que tiene una cicatriz en la frente y un par de lentes que siempre serán demasiado grandes ― abra los ojos y se de cuenta de que hay alguien en la oscuridad aguardando por él. Son doce años en los que muchos saben que existe una persona llamada Sirius Black, pero pocos son los que se acuerdan de él. Los que lo llaman asesino y no se atreven a decir su nombre por miedo. Porque son cosas que nadie puede decir.

Son _muggles_ muertos. Son grandes retazos de muchas cosas. Son pequeñas partes de una historia que no terminó como debía. Una traición que nunca debió pasar y que se cobró la vida de dos personas cuyo único error fue confiar demasiado. Son magos aún muy jóvenes que dan la vida y no reciben nada a cambio.

Son drásticas transformaciones.

Cuando Albus Dumbledore le mira, Sirius vuelve a sentirse como aquel muchachito de diecisiete años que no podía evitar tocar los objetos plateados que había en su despacho ― grande. Enorme. Se sentía como en casa. ―, pero que no retiraba la mano de ellos cuando Dumbledore aparecía de repente con su eterna sonrisa detrás de la barba y un chiste siempre escondido bajo la túnica de color escarlata.

― _Parece que otra vez anda metido en problemas, joven Sirius._

― _Eso parece, señor._

Si. Albus Dumbledore siempre sonreía.

― Han pasado doce años, Sirius, y aún sigues metiéndote en problemas.

Doce años pueden arruinar tu vida para siempre. Pueden meterse dentro de ti e ir rasgando de a poco hasta llegar a la superficie. Pueden hacer que ya no vuelvas a ser tu mismo y cuando Sirius se da la vuelta con ese aire frenético que emana todo lo que le rodea, el legendario Director puede constatar por si mismo lo que Azkaban puede hacerte, no solo en años, sino en cuestión de segundos.

Detrás de ese cuerpo maltrecho y de todas las ganas que Sirius le pone al aparentar ser fuerte ― _No hay miedo, no hay temor._ ― Dumbledore es capaz de ver al chico vulnerable de adentro. Lo ve en su mirada prevenida y en la manera en que aprieta sus manos en el sucio pantalón de reo.

Albus Dumbledore será muchas cosas, pero nunca un despistado.

― Director. ― dice y Albus no lo parece, pero se sorprende de escucharlo así, tan decidido. ¿A qué? A vengarse, probablemente, pero aún no está seguro.

Sirius levanta la cabeza y lo mira directamente a los ojos y cuando lo hace, Dumbledore es capaz de ver todo el miedo y la desesperanza que no había podido ver antes en sus gestos.

Puede ver las paredes demacradas de la celda en Azkaban y el paso de los años en el alma del joven Black. Todo está ahí, encapsulado en la mente de Sirius y Albus siente el dolor como si fuera propio y ve en cámara lenta la transfiguración que sufrió el hombre que esta sentado frente a el. La manera en que pasó de ser aquel joven de alma vibrante a ser lo que es ahora.

Una persona sin fuerzas para luchar. Un hombre que ya lo ha dado todo.

― Creo que no necesito preguntarte la razón por la que estás aquí.

― Profesor Dumbledore, yo…

Antes de que siga hablando, Albus hace una seña con la mano y niega con la cabeza, dándole a entender que todo está bien, que ya lo sabe todo. Sirius aprieta los labios y vuelve a acomodarse en la silla pensando en qué decir, pero no se le ocurre nada. Solo puede jugar con las manos y mirar hacia todas partes sin ninguna razón en especial.

― Entonces ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que afirmas? ― dice el director, mirando a Sirius por encima del borde de sus lentes de media luna. ― ¿Es Peter Pettigrew a fin de cuentas?

― Con todo respeto, profesor, pero conocí a esa insignificante rata mugrosa por más de siete años y nunca en mi vida había estado tan seguro de algo. ― dice y todo el odio que una persona es capaz de sentir, Albus está seguro que Sirius lo ha expresado en esas tres palabras ― _"Insignificante rata mugrosa"_ ―.

― Suenas bastante convencido. ― Albus hace un pausa y mira a Sirius por un momento por sobre sus lentes de media luna antes de erguir la cabeza y continuar. ― Muy bien, entonces. ― dice y se sienta frente a él y apoya los codos sobre la mesa en posición de reflexión. ― No quiero ser entrometido, pero ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Esa es una buena pregunta, piensa Sirius y mira al director con una expresión de confusión.

Antes de volver a ver a Dumbledore, estaba completamente seguro de que lo único que quería hacer era estrujar con sus propias manos a Colagusano hasta que su regordete e insignificante cuerpecito de rata asustadiza explotara en mil pedazos. Es bastante probable que aún quiera hacer lo mismo, pero no puede decirlo y Albus sabe exactamente el por qué. No por condescendencia ni por la amistad de tiempos pasados. No, la única razón por la que Sirius no puede expresar las ganas que tienes de matar a Peter es simple y llanamente porque él, Sirius Black, nunca fue ni será jamás un vil asesino.

― No puedo decírselo, director. ― responde con toda la sinceridad que es capaz de reunir ―. Simplemente no puedo expresarlo.

― Tranquilo, muchacho, te entiendo.

― Con todo respeto, director Dumbledore, pero le garantizo que no puede entender lo que siento aquí. ― Sirius posa una de sus manos sucias sobre el pecho y lo mira con una intensidad indescriptible. ― Usted no estuvo ahí, profesor, usted no vio el estado en que quedó la casa de Lily y de James, no sintió el frío desesperanzador ni el olor a putrefacción, no puede imaginarse el dolor, simplemente no…

La fachada de rudeza de Sirius se quiebra en cuestión de segundos al recordar el día en que los Potter fallecieron. Las piernas se le debilitan y tiene que sentarse para no caerse al suelo, agacha la mirada por un segundo y cuando la levanta, sus ojos grises dicen todo lo que no se puede expresar en palabras.

― Se rió ¿Sabe? ― continúa casi en un susurro. ― _"Estando con él es la única forma que tenemos de sobrevivir, Sirius, tuve que hacerlo para salvar mi vida y no me arrepiento" _― recita, casi de memoria. ―. Eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de esfumarse como el cobarde que siempre fue. Y se rió justo antes de cortarse el dedo y desaparecer. Por mucho tiempo pensé que estaba muerto y esa satisfacción no se fue hasta el día en que lo vi en "El Profeta", sobre el hombro de aquel chico en su forma de rata y supe que tenía que salir de ahí y vengarme.

Dumbledore solo es capaz de escucharlo. La cantidad de odio contenida en su esquelético cuerpo ha hecho desastres dentro de él y el anciano y sabio director puede verlo a kilómetros de distancia. Se nota en sus palabras, en sus gestos, en la forma que tiene de moverse. Se nota hasta en el aire y Albus sabe que solo existe una solución para salvarlo.

― Ya no soy una autoridad para ti, Sirus, ya no puedo decirte qué hacer, pero debes saber que la respuesta a todas tus preguntas solo las tienes tú. ― Albus se pone de pie y suspira profundamente antes de dirigirse a Fawkes, el fénix que está en su despacho, y acariciarlo con los dedos por un momento antes de cambiar radicalmente de tema. ― Hoy es luna llena ¿Sabes? Lamentablemente para alguno de nosotros. Esperemos que esa poción surta efecto en Remus, el pobre ha estado un poco susceptible últimamente.

Sirius se desconcierta un poco y frunce el ceño al mirarlo, pero Albus no parece reparar en ello y sigue tranquilamente acariciando las suaves plumas del fénix.

― Profesor, ¿Qué quiere decir con…?

― Espero que sepas ser prudente, Sirius, y no decir que tuvimos esta conversación. ― Le interrumpe, dejándolo aún más perplejo. ― No todos encontrarán esto grato y estoy seguro de que será muy fácil para ti guardar este pequeño secreto ¿Puedes prometerme eso, Sirius?

Antes de que éste pueda si quiera responder a la pregunta, Albus se dirige hacia una puerta lateral que conecta su oficina con su habitación y el último pensamiento antes de atravesarla es que Sirius sabrá qué hacer porque, indiscutiblemente, toda su vida lo ha sabido.

Sirius se queda pensativo en el asiento por unos instantes, antes de que la puerta se cierre a las espaldas del anciano profesor. Su mirada se desvía un minuto hacia Fawkes, que le mira de vuelta antes de transformarse en cenizas y Sirius, de repente, siente una sensación de vértigo en el estómago y la soledad le golpea en el rostro con fuerza, provocando que tome una determinación.

Se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta de la oficina. Después de abrirla, se transforma en _Canuto _y corre por los pasillos hacia el despacho de Remus.

Esa será la última noche de Peter Pettiegrew en la tierra, eso puede garantizarlo.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, y si me quieren hacer feliz, pinchen el botoncito de abajo y diganme lo que quieran ! :)_

_Besos_

**_R.S.B_**


End file.
